The goal of this project is to improve the efficiency of training and assessment of technical skill in surgical treatment of otologic disease. Through previous funding, we have developed an intuitive virtual simulation environment to be used as an adjuvant for teaching temporal bone surgery. Using direct-volume visualization techniques with integrated stereoscopic display, haptic (force) feedback, and aural simulation, we have achieved a straightforward, low-cost learning environment ready for translation into a practical training and assessment tool. This application challenges and seeks to shift current practice in clinical training by translating the simulation environment into a vehicle for curriculum development, technical skills assessment, and dissemination. The intent is to provide more accessible, inexpensive, safe, and deliberate practice with objective and continuous quantitative, objective assessment in the early stages of training. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The research project, "Virtual Temporal Bone Surgery: Defining and Translating Standardized Metrics to an Automated Assessment Tool" seeks to refine and put into clinical use a computerized system for training ear surgery. The system will act similar to that of a flight simulator in that it will provide opportunity for trainees to practice without harming patients and will also allow their instructors to grade their skill as surgeons. This project will use multiple surgical experts in ear disease and their training centers to provide input into development and testing.